


【CM】几个谁（十二）终章

by NANGUAGENG



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANGUAGENG/pseuds/NANGUAGENG
Summary: 一个车和一个happy ending





	【CM】几个谁（十二）终章

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是被敏感的车的安身之处，全文剧情请转隔壁老福特！全部更新完了会放上全文。

“你别想用一顿饭就收买我。”里奥开口。

但这谈不上收买，这是心甘情愿被捕获。

他们两个从不是有耐心的人，克里斯在里奥贴上他嘴唇的那一瞬就宣告了自己的所有权，一手死死环住阿根廷人的腰窝，一手迫不及待地撩起对方的衣服，沿着着那些蜿蜒而又紧实的肌肉不断向上。他在撩拨，用自己的指腹点燃通向里奥大脑的火焰，将那人的大脑烧得一片空白，让他如同抓住救命稻草一般地与自己接吻。

里奥的手有些吃力的环在克里斯的脖子上，他被迫将身体弯曲成好看的弧度，把胸部送得更上，把臀部撅得更高。葡萄牙人一定是故意的，他在接吻时只稍稍低下了些头，他想要看到那些属于里奥的色情意味，比如说在一定姿势下更加浑圆挺翘的臀部。

 

他还想看到不一样的里奥。

 

克里斯在任里奥如小鹿饮水一般轻浅吮吸他的唇瓣下夺回了自己的主动权，他轻咬住里奥的下唇，在阿根廷人佯装吃痛之际长驱而入，把自己的舌头作为武器开拓。这有些下流，克里斯可以看到里奥原本就水润的嘴唇变得更加红肿濡湿，却让人想要更用力地占有。

里奥的鼻息喷洒在他的脸颊，它急促，忽进忽出；里奥的身体紧贴在他怀中，它瘫软，微微颤抖。

里奥在自己的身体上下完全被克里斯俘虏之前推搡着拥簇着把两人送回了房间，途中他被克里斯几次抱起，然后承重的那个人脚下一滑在楼梯上绊了一跤，两个人东倒西歪躺在台阶上，险些直接开干。

不过在于克里斯倒在床上之前里奥是被脱的只剩内裤，可怜的衣服可能被皱巴巴地甩在楼梯上，裤子可能直接从二楼被扔了下去，谁在乎呢。

 

克里斯抚摸着里奥的身体，在乳尖处逗留，把那里揉搓到艳红。他俯身由上而下地吻着，舌尖留下水痕，他用力地吮吸过分白净的肌肤，刻意留下星星点点的痕迹。这是他想要的。里奥的声音脆弱，他用力地不断倒吸空气，让身上不断堆积的快感和缺氧的空白在大脑中沉淀。

在克里斯挑开他的内裤边缘后并迅速握住他半硬的勃起时里奥忍不住弓起了脊背，他像只受了惊的猫，克里斯的手掌又湿又热，完全包裹住了他巍巍颤颤的小兄弟。他的双腿被克里斯的膝盖顶开，在被快速撸动的快感刺激后顺从地把腿张的更大，迎接着侵犯他的手指。

克里斯的指尖在身下人的会阴处用力地摩擦，他知道这样能带来更多的快感。他的手指向下，试探那个隐秘的入口，在那里深深浅浅地戳刺着。里奥接受的很快，他的小穴很快就含下了克里斯的一根手指，任由入侵者恶意的弯曲挑逗和拓展。当然这是不够的，克里斯可不想看到他的宝贝被自己撑坏了，他停下来伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂——他早就发现这玩意了。

“你看。”克里斯把那罐子粉红色的玩意儿在里奥面前晃了晃

里奥抬眼皮瞧了一眼，随后便懊恼的呜咽出声。

“草莓味的。”克里斯说着用另一只手用力拍了拍里奥的屁股，那片肌肤立刻泛起了粉红。

“我喜欢葡萄味的珍宝珠。”里奥吃痛一声，他不想跟葡萄牙人废话了，只想他快点把自己撕碎玩坏

“你以后会尝到的，我的，葡萄味的，珍宝珠。”

克里斯把那冰凉的液体滴淋在里奥的下体上，现在那里是粉乎乎地一片了，他的手指顺着润滑液更加的深入，炽热的肠壁在他的掌控下热情地收缩。在他塞入自己的第三个手指的时候里奥伸手用力抓了一把他的头发

“你为什么这么慢。”里奥说。

克里斯不出声了，他一鼓作气脱下自己的内裤，那根尺寸傲人的玩意硬挺挺地展现自己的雄威。他用自己的阴茎拍打着里奥的会阴处，就着润滑剂发出色情地水声，他握住阿根廷人的大腿根部，把自己塞进那个又湿又软又热的小地方。

他得到了，阿根廷雄鹰的，变了调的呻吟。

里奥的手指紧紧地抓住床单，他能感觉到自己正在被无限度的打开——克里斯太大了。他的每一寸肠壁都在因为这根巨物而叫嚣，恨不得自己泌出水来，他的敏感点正被克里斯压迫着，密密麻麻的快感顺着他的脊椎往上窜。

 

动一动，动一动。里奥在心中默念。

 

而克里斯，他还在缓慢地，打着转研磨，不停的深入。再一次蹭过他的敏感点的时候里奥呻吟出了声，他怎么能忍得了？得逞的葡萄牙人如发现了新大陆一般，找对了角度，再一次用力地磨过那个点。

里奥放弃了，他像个婊子一样地大声地叫床，他被克里斯掐住腰部，下半身甚至被举在半空中。克里斯终于发挥了自己所有实力，用力地操干着这具敏感的身体，把自己的所有都捅进去，然后再拔出来，不断地重复。他的囊袋拍打着阿根廷人挺翘的臀部，没有什么声音比这更美妙了。他的宝贝，他的爱人，他的里奥早就失了神，昂起了修长的脖子，不停地呻吟。

这一次，克里斯俯身咬住了那朝思暮想的脖子，在那里留下整整齐齐的牙印。

“操你的！”阿根廷人表情狰狞，这真是太疼了，他简直想给对方一头槌。

葡萄牙人直接献上了他的脑袋，他的额头抵在身下人的额头上，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，睫毛扑扇在里奥的脸颊上。

 

“我爱你。”克里斯说。

里奥先轻轻给了克里斯一头槌。

“我爱你。”他说。

 

克里斯心满意足地再次动了起来，他把里奥的腿分到最大，伸手钳住里奥的双腕，腰上不断挺动。里奥把小穴绞地很紧，他有意识地调动肌肉挤压着克里斯的阴茎，给自己带来更深的快感。克里斯不断顶撞这他的敏感点，那个小地方很快就服软了，他射了，尖叫着，粘稠的液体喷洒在葡萄牙人小腹上——他被克里斯活生生地操射了。而克里斯很快也缴了枪，他在阿根廷人耳边呢喃着里奥的名字，温热的精液一股股灌入那被操的发红的小穴里。

克里斯没把自己拔出来，尽管里奥坚持，他把自己的胸口结实地顶着对方的后背，抓住里奥的手十指相扣，然后细细地吻着他的发根和脖颈。

“再亲我又要硬了。”个子小一些的人嘟哝着。

“那就再来一回。”克里斯轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。

 

 

克里斯在一片毛绒绒之中醒来，他的半张脸埋在里奥的头发里，双臂环住自己的心上人，胸口是对方深深浅浅的呼吸声。他再也没有度过一个比这更美好的清晨了，脑袋里发出的都是粉红的气泡。直到过了那么十几分钟，他终于完全清醒过来，这才发现有了什么不一样。

床单是他熟悉的质地，枕头是他喜欢的牌子，墙壁上凭空多了一台液晶。要数最耀眼的，那就是电视机底下的那个欧冠奖杯。克里斯小小地惊呼出声，埋在他胸口的阿根廷人也被吵醒了。

“...真的回来了？”里奥迷迷糊糊地开了口。

“你怎么知道？”克里斯不停打量着自己的房间，这是在他的别墅，这是在马德里。

“萨满在梦里说的...”里奥扭了扭脑袋，用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭葡萄牙人的下巴，“管他呢。”

克里斯只管拥住自己的爱人，他的手掌穿过里奥的头发，一下一下地揉抓着，直到里奥扬起自己的脑袋，轻声开口。

 

“早安，我的爱。”

 

里奥给了他一个绵长的吻。

 

END


End file.
